A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to safely training and lifting a weight in the shape of a log, while also allowing a user to store other workout gear and perform various other weightlifting exercises. The device is also capable of being filled with sand or water.
B. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,951 by Jones et al. (Jones), U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,477 by Prenatt, U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,220 by Carney, and US patent application publication by Dalcourt all disclose a tubular weight training device. Each of these patents and patent application publication teach a cylindrical training device for the Olympic Log used in weight lifting competitions. Carney discloses the idea of placing a standard barbell through the interior of a cylindrical exercise device. Carney offers three separate holding positions: one by holding the barbell and the second and third by holding integrated handles. There are a set of handles that are closer together and a set of handles that are further apart. The handles are positioned perpendicular to the barbell.
Dalcourt discloses various tubular devices. Some have cutouts in the cylindrical drum to provide a user with a place to grip. Other variations include handles that are integrated in the drum. Dalcourt also teaches a device that can be dragged by a user with a rope.
Although Carney and Dalcourt do not teach or anticipate filling the cylinder with water or sand, Jones and Prenatt do. Jones discloses the handles and wells below the handles. Prenatt discloses a handle on the end of the log. Also, both Jones and Prenatt each teach multiple holding positions for lifting the device.
The aspects that distinguish this invention from the above referenced patents and patent application publication are the adjustable sleeves attached to the square feet that slide over the shaft attached to the cylindrical drum, the fact that the sleeves aid in securing additional weight to the drum, the square feet themselves, which prevent the device from rolling as well as offer the user options to perform additional exercises, and a storage compartment for safely keeping extra workout equipment and gear. This invention also offers a handle on each sleeve that may be used for bent over rows.
An alternate embodiment allows for a plastic insert or liner to be placed inside the drum for holding water or sand. The plastic insert would also provide wells that will prevent the user's arm from potentially falling into the drum while it is in use.